Amasagie
by Phoenix The Rebirth
Summary: Alternate universes collide and a demon of immense power is unleashed on an unsespecting world. Now a Witch, Bard, Time Mage, Black Mage, and Assasin must unite with the crew of the Enterprise E to stop the beast.... P.S. Rating will go everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Amasagie By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
Authors Note: I've based a lot of the magick and stuff off of my imagination and many different areas. I've used a bit of Final Fantasy stuff in here but for the most part have made it my own. Susan's religeon is really based off real Wicca, I have a pretty good background there. And a lot of the other things are my mind picking stuff up.  
  
Now, I don't own the Enterprise or its cast, that's all im gonna say. Not gonna say more, I feel that I shouldn't even have to say it because its so damn obvious, ya know?! Hope you all enjoy this, its my first fanfic ever on fanfiction.net! I hope you guys like it, and please give me reviews! Not to ego hurting though, okay? :b)  
  
The time mages stood in the circle with the cage in the middle chanting, raising the energies. They were in there standard uniforms, they had the star and moon robes on. They were blue, a silk pretty blue with the silver moons and stars on them. As for the Witches using the spell to hold the Demon, they were in circles everywhere raising energy that was being sent to the magickall cage that the creature slammed into every second. There were many Witches, the whole unity of Witches and Warlocks were not there but there were about 25 of them and around 50 Time Mages. Trying desperately to send the evil spirit away. The Witches were in the green beautiful gowns that were there uniforms, they sat in circles hands held tight as magick and energy flowed through them, they invoked and summed whatever they could and whatever came to mine to use as energy and help. And beside the occasional few that fell down because they couldn't take it, they were doing pretty well.  
  
* * *  
  
" Okay! I'm here! " Jewel said as she stormed into a clearing past a huge Oak tree. The plain red silky gown that she wore fluttered as she skidded to a halt and her eyes spread wide open. " Wow. " Her hair was held up in a bright red pin, in one large bundle. Fighting style for a Bard. She had a pretty face and red hair, flaming red hair. But she wasn't normal for a red head, her skin wasn't pure white like most red headed people. It surely isn't tan, but its not completely pale white. She knew what was in the magickall cage the Witches were powering to keep strong, she knew who and what it was. Amasagie the Demon lord they all united to fight. And the Time Mages were about to send it out somewhere, to some sort of dimension they knew it would not be able to get out of and back to there world, there had been some talk of it. Some rumor, and the air like serpent spirit that was Amasagie was battling against the cave. Smashing its body into it, trying to get free. Jewel stood there, frightened and in awe.  
  
There was a loud crashing sound behind her, and a roar. She turned and looked at a troll, it was huge. Towering about 7 feet in the air, it was hairy and probably smelled. It had a huge club and it had to be about 6 feet wide. Her head snapped back as she looked at the Witches and the Time Mage's. It was going to slaughter them in the middle of chant, toss them aside into the air and help set free Amasagie, unleash him again.  
  
A Time Mage broke his connection, he was old. He had a long beard and silvery gray hair. He was old enough to realized Bard robes when he saw them. He broke the connection and screamed to the girl at the top of his lungs, " Stop that Troll! " He then zapped back into the chain of energy and chanting.  
  
Jewel turned around and fronted her whole body at the running monster, the Troll. She opened her mouth, and let loose. Literally. The scream was loud and ear piercing, it of course would not hurt the Witches or the working Time Mages but it would hit the oncoming Troll. The scream in stories to come was told to be that of a scream that could shatter glass even in the great castle of Thorn.  
  
The troll stopped and dropped its club, it grabbed its head and screamed. Its scream of course was not as loud as Jewels. It slammed into a tree, a small one that broke under its strength and sent splinters popping out in all directions. It lurched and tossed itself onto the ground vomiting as it still slashed out in all directions sending its fluids all around it. Most monsters or Demons would not take this long to kill, but the Troll did have some magick in him which kept him alive. But nor for long.  
  
It gave one final vomit and shot upward as its brain ruptured and exploded inside its skull, blood came out of its ears. And she stopped screaming. She turned back to the Witches and Time Mage's who were still working, they didn't even pay full attention to her. But then she though, why should they. They had better things to pay attention to.  
  
She turned back towards the body of the dead Troll, she knew it was dead. Her eyes slowly moved from there to the rest of the forest and she screamed again. A burst of magick escaped her and she twirled around in a perfect circle and came back to facing the dead Troll, if any other monsters had been in the area they would have jumped or yelped in pain, it was only a low pitch scream attack. But then she heard the chatter, and her mouth dropped a little, there were a lot coming. But there was no way, no way in all of the worlds she would let a bunch of little critter get past her and unleash the hell that had been going on for to long. No, they would have to get past her, there was a cliff behind her and the Time Mages and Witches, the only way to them was past her. And it was not going to happen.  
  
A flying bat like thing came at her, it was about three feet tall. She screamed at it and it went flying backwards into a tree unconscious. Another one flew at her and ripped at her hair, she screamed at it and shattered its insides, she turned to the unconscious one and finished it off before it could regain consciousness.  
  
She turned to the front of her and let our her scream, her shrieking scream.  
  
* * *  
  
The Knights of the order of Byzantium rode in on the Chocobo's, they came at the side and stopped when they saw the Time Mage's and Witches working. They turned as they heard the screams that brought them to the area. They saw the women, in the red gown, a Bard. And that's when they saw the ground and the littered Demon bodies.  
  
" Charge! " The old man screamed on his Red Chocobo, he was the leader of the Order of Byzantium and he and his men charged forward drawing swords and axes, a couple of them stopped and got off and aimed with there bows and arrows.  
  
They rode in on the Chocobos slashing at anything that came to close, or that had more then one hand.. The girl they saw, the Bard, now had cuts on her face and a slight limp on her leg where a large gash had been made. Her held up hair now was partly held up with a good half of it tossed out in direction, there locks of the bright red hair on the ground and she had many scratches on her face, many deep gashes in her side. Her red gown now was tattered and ripped in almost all places, cloth hung at her side and she now leaned on the large Oak tree she had come in by, still screaming at the Demons. She jumped when the Knights past her on the Chocobo's. The old man got off of the Chocobo and stood by her, he drew the sword from the saddle and touched the Chocobo in the stomach, a signal to go out and fight the enemy. The huge yellow bird took off and did as ordered.  
  
The man turned to her and spoke but nearly raised his sword when she screamed at a green creature, it was about two feet high that had four pairs of arms and two inch long sharp teeth. He then turned and looked at the dead bodies of the Demons all around him, and backed to her. This women, this young red haired women had done ALL this. There must have been over fifty bodies laying on the field before them. The girl collapsed, almost. The man caught her in his arms and laid her on the ground, one eye on her and the other on his surroundings and the battle going on. " Here, lay down now. We have it under control. " He said to her reassuringly.  
  
" No. " Jewel replied in a raspy voice.  
  
" No? " He said in a question to her. His armor clinked as he grabbed a water casket at his side and put it to her lips to drink. She was sweating.  
  
It was a no, to everything, not her world. Not her allies. No, no, no, no more letting them kill. No more! She got up slowly and the old man in armor stared at her in confusion, what more could she do.  
  
She took a deep breath, and let out a scream. The loudest one she could have ever done. It shook the trees and made some of the Knights stop and turn to look at her and where it was coming from. The monsters, the Demons grabbed at there heads and sides. Part of them blew up, literally. And there body parts and blood splattered on tree and metal. She was killing them, dozens at once. The flying one hit the ground and burst into flames. It was a wave of Bard Magick, fury and emotions.  
  
Jeffrey, the Knight Jeffrey, the second in command turned forward and ran at the nearest Demon and screamed a loud, " Attack! " That dragged on for one long breath. The Byzantium Knights slaughtered anything that came towards them. Even the Demons half dead on the ground because of Jewels last attack in this battle.  
  
Jewel stopped her scream, her shriek, her attack and took a deep gasping breath, and fell back down. Down into the old Knights arms, into a sleep. Into a deep unconscious sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Susan rubbed the water cloth over the young girls head, they had gotten her into a new pair of clothes. A red dress that covered her top and down to her ankles, it was bright and very pretty. They had fought off the monsters, the Demons. And Amasagie was off to some new dimension where he would never get out of, hopefully. But that was not the point now, the was that all the Bards, Witches and Warlocks, Knights, Time Mages, Black Mages, White Mages, and Summoners were all coming to this spot. And partying, loudly. Susan was honestly happy that couple thousand and growing numbers of men and women did not have any alcohol.  
  
Susan smiled as she sat in the tent listening to the cheering and laughter. She was fine attending to the girl who'd saved her life and probably everyone else's, she volunteered to tend to her. She could party later.  
  
" Uh. " The girl was waking up.  
  
Susan's eyes widened in delight, " Here! Keep this! " She said putting the wet cloth in her hand and rubbing her cheek. She got up and ran out of the tent as fast as she could and used her powers to send anyone in her way to her side, just lifting them up and putting them out of her path. Which was a lot of people.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackson sat by his Magick Master. The man who taught him all the Time Magick he knew, he of course had really good books but most lessons were done with him. The leader of the Time Mage's. He sat next to him as they talked about the events.  
  
" So your saying he could get back out? " Mrs. Cackle, the Queen of all Wiccans was there as was every other leader of every other group. She did not shout or scream to voice her concern, but it was in her voice. She was an old women in the same green gown that every other Witch wore, the men wore pretty much  
  
The Mage, Magus, the leader of all Time Mages and the Magick Master of the Time Mage Jackson responded, " His struggling in there is expected for a couple hours to come, but his ripping back out and getting to our world I can assure you will not happen! " He said in a serious tone, " But however. His ripping through and grabbing someone is not unexpected. " He said as he sat down next to his Apprentice.  
  
" Then its settled, we move here and now! " Blake, Lord of all Bards said as he stood up.  
  
" Perhaps some White Mages should stay behind to see if they can stop him from breaking out at all? " Laya, leader of the White Mages implied.  
  
" That might be a good idea, but seeing as his power exceeds just one of us you should only put people here over Level 8, or 9 at least. " Vivi, leader of Black Mages chipped in while sitting on his chair with his Oak staff on the ground and his hands covering the top of it.  
  
" That should be considered, I will have my Knights go and round up everyone and get things moving! " Arthur said as he stood up and got a nod from the many men and women in the tent.  
  
A girl ran into a tent, in the Witch uniform. She was breathing hard, " She's awake! " She said to them all, they immediately got up and walked quickly out of the tent causing a commotion to all those around them seeing there leaders speeding out towards the tent Susan was previously in. She followed behind by Mrs. Cackle.  
  
The people immediately got out of the way and starred at them, murmurs went down the lines of the people as news that all the leaders were on the move together somewhere. Then they walked into the tent where the knew the Bard girl was being kept. They roared in cheering and applause, they knew she was awake. The women who saved them all.  
  
* * *  
  
" Ow! Someone shut them up that REALLY hurts my head! " Jewel said as she put her hand to her ears, she had a pounding headache and the thousand or so people screaming at the top of there lungs was not helping it. She tried to get up, but found herself to tired and lay down. She looked at the tent, the surroundings then remembered it all. The fighting, the Knights on the Chocobo's and all the fighting. And. Amasagie.  
  
Now she snapped up immediately, just as the crowd of people entered the tent, " Amasagie, is he gone? Did you do it?! " She shouted at the two Time Mages and back to the two Witches.  
  
" Yes, yes! Now lie down! He's gone forever! " An old Witch said, then she recognized her as Mrs. Cackles, the Queen of all Witches and Warlocks, also the Charmed women of this generation. Jewels eyes went wide for a second as she noticed all the people in the room were leaders.  
  
The old Witch pulled a seat next to her and turned to a women dressed in baggy brown clothes and what looked like three skirts but was only one, she had a lot of necklaces on her. " Terra, I believe that the package there has some Tien Root in it, can you make an energy drink for her? And Susan I hope you don't mind us taking some of your things! " She asked the leader of the Chemists and told Susan, the other Witch whom she knew since she was a baby.  
  
" Its alright, I never have any real use for those things anyways! " She said with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Cackle turned to the Bard girl on the floor, " Well from what we heard and from what the Knights saw you did quite a job earlier on those Demons! " She said as she grabbed her hand in a motherly way.  
  
" I am Blake, Lord of all Bards and from what im very sure you can see we are the leaders of our class types. But that is not the issue now. The issue at hand is who are you?! " He said as he beamed with pride.  
  
" My name is Jewel. Jewel Tems. " She said at them as she stared at all the people in the room in disbelief, you might catch a glimpse of a Leader maybe, but seeing them all together talk to you at once was a bit overwhelming.  
  
" Jewel Tems you are a hero! " Terra, the leader of the Chemists said as she handed her the drink she had made. She was white with brown hair, she was also as old as Mrs. Cackles whom they said was about 62, but she had the body of a 50 year old. It seemed the same thing for Terra.  
  
" Jewel! " Jackson got up and ran to his childhood friend. The girl he was with in all his hard times. The one person he thought about frequently, his best friend in the whole world so far! Minus his dog, Rusty.  
  
" Jackson! " She took a quick sip of her drink and put it on the table near her and grabbed him as he grabbed her.  
  
" I thought we would never see each other again! " She said as she ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly.  
  
" I take it you two know each other? " Mrs. Cackles said with a happy smile. She enjoyed seeing there happiness, especially with how much sadness and bloodshed there had been.  
  
" I was afraid you were killed in the onslaught at Zepen! " Jackson has tears in his eyes, happiness and joy. It was good to know his best friend was there for him, again.  
  
" No! I was out singing at a Knight company, the Fox team! I parted with them eventually and came here at the meeting point! Then the fight happened and eventually the Knights came along! " She got up slowly, her back ached from the strain of fighting and standing so much, but she could handle the little pain.  
  
" Im sorry to interrupt this reunion but Jewel, dear. Drink your tonic. " Terra said as she picked up the glass and gave it to her with a smile. The young girl gulped it happily and blushed a small bit.  
  
The party outside was loud, people were dancing with each other. Men were dancing with men and women dancing with women. Men and women were dancing with people they didn't even know, it didn't matter. They were celebrating, everyone was celebrating. It was happy, it was joyful. He was gone, forever. No more fighting walking skeletons and no more zombies, half eaten dead to find. Villages that were slaughtered, crucified people still on crucifixes. No more, no more of him. He was gone from there world forever. That's what everyone thinks, it what anyone would think.  
  
* * *  
  
They were moving. All of them, relocating, getting there things and Black Mages, Time Mages, and White Mages were standing in picked out in designated area. But they were being pushed around by all the moving people, it was hard not to move with crowd of over 3,000 people. And that wasn't all of them, a couple more thousand were on there way. And many more for sure.  
  
Then it happened, the crack and the lightning shot out at a group of people. It sent five different people flying out in the air and turned the ground black, a few embers remained on the ground.  
  
Peoples heads shot in those directions and they drew there weapons, magick flared in the air but as this immediately started to happen the portal cracked open and everyone was flung atop each other and out of the way. The head poked out, the snake like spirit transparent form which was his head, the butterfly like wings poked out now and something seemed to tug him back. He shot back an inch or so but held on, the leg like wisps of air shot out at the ground of people that were trying to get up. Magick was flying and hitting people everywhere for everyone was panicking, but nothing could hurt him. Nothing could kill him, there was no way to kill him to anybody's knowledge.  
  
He knew he couldn't escape, but he could get his revenge. Here and now.  
  
* * * The people in the tent ran out, all except for Jewel who slowly got up onto her feet. She was still very tired.  
  
* * *  
  
Susan looked at the spirit form of Amasagie and raised her hands to hit him with a blast of magick, then he turned to her. And looked at HER. His white eyes had no color, except the color of evil, which was evident. Then a string of white transparent like rope shot out at her. She turned to run, she ran into the tent past a confused Jewel and grabbed her bag of supplies in a desperate attempt to hold onto something as the rope like thing grabbed her around her waist. Jewel screamed as Susan was pulled out of the tent with her bag of supplies and spell books held tight. She was dragged into the portal as he shot out more silvery transparent ropes.  
  
* * *  
  
Jewel ran out into the fray of the group as one of the silvery transparent magickal ropes snatched her and dragged her off. She let out a scream that sent waves of destruction out slamming anyone they hit a couple of feet away from her, then she was pulled in before she could react more accurately.  
  
* * *  
  
Jackson saw his friend caught up in the fury of Amasagie. He ran to her aide with his arms outstretched ready to cast a spell that may help her when he to was snatched by the feet and tossed into the air. He his mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide, he was to shocked to scream as he was pulled in with others.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow walked through the trees at the ongoing battle, it wasn't a battle really, it was more on the area of mass hysteria. He jumped ten feet in the air and landed on a huge Yew Tree and then from there ran across other trees with his pure black outfit covering his whole body, except for his eyes. He was an Assassin and was taught in these acts of great feats. His blue skinned glistened against the full moon as he jumped ten, fifteen, or 5 feet over trees on his way towards the desperate Amasagie. Then in mid jump as his dark, dark, black hair fluttered he could literally feel the eyes turn to him. The hatred and power all at once made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned and his yellow eyes stared at the beast as the blue skinned Assassin was in mid jump. He turned toward the branch he was about to land on when he felt both of his legs caught by something, like a lasso, except it was to tight. And they yanked him 70 feet over and towards the portal, then he like the others were sucked in.  
  
* * *  
  
The little Black Mage was thrown behind a tree by some scream a women gave while being captured by the beast. He picked himself up off the grown and picked up his sturdy staff, the staff made of a Weeping Willows wood. He picked the smooth weapon up and circled with it in the air as he to tried to prepare an attack against the beast, he worked regular Black Magick, otherwise known as attacking magick into a ball of fury and sent it at the Beast. It hit him square in the side as other magicks did but it did not react to him. It moved backwards, not moved.. It was pulled backwards, yanked back by something. Then the beast turned towards him and the last long silver transparent rope like figure came out of the beast and the little Black Mage Cait turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction while clenching his staff and holding his regulated hat that all Black Mages wore on there head, the leather like tan hat that he held onto as he ran. Then he to was picked up, snatched into the air by one arm and yanked threw the portal as the beast gave one last cry. One last cry, and he was sucked in with the four other people. Into the portal, to another place no one exactly knew about.  
  
* * *  
  
They flung through a tearing portal, it seemed to want to pull them apart and it felt like they were being pulled apart. But they weren't, the knew they weren't.  
  
Amasagie got an idea, he grabbed around at the magick the Time Mages used and twisted it into his own ways. He swirled it around and sent it off to find something else at the same time wrapping it around and protecting him, but inadvertently protecting the people he immediately forgot he took. The opening was there, to a new place. A new land, and he headed for that opening, before he went through however he remembered the dangling people he had taken with him. He let them go, and while he went through that opening. They fell through the other.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" No idea who they are? " Captain Picard asked his senior staff. They were at the meeting room near the bridge. He was of course talking about the five unknown mystery guests they had after recovering the first part of the renegade Klingon wormhole project. They were about ready to destroy it when it activated and the women came out, the other side on some unknown location had activated also and brought the small mini-wormhole automatically into existent, the machinery worked immediately and brought the one up. Instead of machinery coming through or anything the people came out unconscious and they then took care of the machinery, they destroyed it, as was Starfleet and the Klingon High Councils orders were to do.  
  
" None, there were no reports from the prisoners of any humans working with them, or those blue and black aliens, it was only Klingons sir. " Data informed his Captain.  
  
" What about reviving them Doctor? " Picard turned to Beverly Crusher as he spoke.  
  
Beverly replied with rubbing her eyes and saying, " Nothing I can do will revive them. I've used several different medicines and so forth to try to revive them. But nothing works, they go into there systems and just wither away in seconds of being in there bodies! .You know. " She started in thought. " Maybe it's the effects of traveling through the wormhole while not in a ship? " She asked morely to Data then to anyone else.  
  
" That may be possible Doctor, but no creature can survive going through a wormhole without a ship. It is impossible. " He stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
" But. " The engineer Geordie Leforge added in, " They do have an unidentified energy around them, it can't hurt humans but who's to say it can't manipulated to protect them. " He said with a couple of hand motions, he folded his hands back as he wondered what technology could do such a thing. " Im thinking right now of what technology could do such a manipulation that would last for the hour and a half that we've had them, Borg perhaps? " He questioned to Picard.  
  
" Perhaps, but I don't see the Borg playing any part in this. " Picard answered as he put his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
That's when they heard the first in command Riker laugh, he was looking threw the bag on the table happily. Even Deanna could sense the humor bursting from him at the books he was reading, the only things that had been taken with them. Picard refused to read them, he thought it rubbish. " Maybe its not Borg technology or energy, maybe its Magick! " He said after his loud giggle. He was reading through a couple of books in front of him. There was also many supplies in the bag but a jar of herbs was on the table.  
  
" Riker, I don't know anything about these materials but there is no such thing as Magick. " Picard said with a smile as he took the jaw of cut up herb leafs and looked at them. He smiled as he opened it and sniffed it, it was a strong smell. It was nice though, it was a scent of lavender and roses mixed together. He put the jar pack on it and placed it back in the bag.  
  
Riker was about to say something but Data started his sentence before he could open his mouth fully. " Captain, I've had an intriguing thought. " He said as he seemed to be processing his ideas.  
  
Picard raised his eyebrows in question but Deanna was the one to answer, " And what is that Data? " She was as eager as anyone else for answers or ideas as to what was going on.  
  
" Deep Space 9 has had many instances with there wormhole where they have gone to parallel or alternate universes. Perhaps this is magickal energy of some sort around and protecting them and they were accidentally dragged into our world when the wormholes open. " He said knowledgably.  
  
" That is one theory we will keep in mind till they wake up, then we will run the idea by them. " Picard said to him. He doubted the idea as most other people in the room probably did. But who's to say they couldn't see if it was true in anyway?  
  
" I suggest we get back to our duties. Dr. Crusher, when they have waken up please contact me immediately. " He said with a smile to her as they all got up.  
  
" Of course, Captain. " She said as she left the room.  
  
They all went back to the bridge and took there appropriate seats. Now it was just time to wait, wait for them to regain consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow stirred on the little bed in the sickbay. The security guard raised weapons as his eyes fluttered open. He had a huge headache. One of them already went to go get Dr. Crusher. And she was there quickly. He felt her hands on his chest pushing him back down. " Lie down, you should be pretty tired after what you experienced and quite frankly you seem to have a killer headache. I will get something for the pain. " She said as she turned around. A strong hand grabbed her arm and spun her back.  
  
Shadow bolted upright ignoring her words about the headache he might have, he did have a small one though but his yellow eyes were content with one thought, Amasagie. " Where is the Beast? " He demanded of her in a deep tone.  
  
" What? What are you talking about? Let go of my arm your hurting me! " She said back to him as she tired to pry his fingers off of her arm.  
  
" Where is Amasagie, did he come through? And where are WE? " He practically shouted at her.  
  
He felt something prod near him. Close to him, but not on him. He turned to see a security guard with his Phaser rifle pointed at him, on stun of course. " Let her go now. " He demanded shrilly. He had hair as dark as Shadows, and his hair was very black. He let go of her arm, slowly of course.  
  
In all the commotion they never noticed Jewel waking up on the opposite side of the room. In one close second as she held her head she gave the ear splitting scream, it was a Bard scream. They all turned to her immediately and Dr. Crusher put her hands to her ears as the Security guards aimed at her with there weapons. That's when they saw what looked like smoke coming of the tip of there weapons, where the hole was to fire at. The tip of the Phaser rifles had melted down in a black blob like ending. Closing the hole for the trigger to fire. Jewel could recognize a weapon when she saw one.  
  
Beverly hit her com badge, " Dr. Crusher to Captain, there awake and were going to need more security! " She said as she turned and grabbed a vial of liquid she was ready to inject into them, it was a deep sedative. " Understood! " She heard her captain say back, she then hit the badge again to turn the communication off. Then she turned back around to see the beautiful long black haired women in front of her. She had a determined, superior look on her face.  
  
" Whatever you have in your hand, put it down. " She said in a voice full of seriousness, and above all. Magick. Beverly put the vial down quickly and stared at the women in surprise and then back at her hand. She had made her do it. Somehow her voice command made her do it. She backed up slowly.  
  
" Were NOT your enemies. " She said slowly as she backed up towards the guards. She then backed behind them when they took the front of her with there weapons out, they were prepared to use them as clubs. Beverly then packed up into the black human looking thing with a pointy hat. She turned around to look at its dark yellow eyes and jumped back and screamed.  
  
" Excuse me, but where am I? " The 16 year old Black Mage said as he looked around. He bent down to pick up his Oak staff and held it firmly as he stared at the much taller humans. He was only four feet or so tall, he was quite short. She jumped into the middle of the security personal as Commander Riker and 3 other security guards came into the infirmary with phasers on stun.  
  
" Where is Amasagie? Is he near? And where is this place we are at? " Susan demanded of all the other people in the room. She had taken on the command of being a leader.  
  
Jackson stirred, he started rubbing his head. He had a slight head ache to, but his head wasn't the only thing that ached. He was very tired, but he got energized quickly at the surroundings and sudden memories of there current events. " Jackson! " Jewel walked towards her child hood friend and helped him up. He stood on the ground firm by her and looked at the surroundings. The Black Mage was in the middle of a group of people looking quite bewildered, then they could see his beady eyes widen when he remembered exactly what was going on. As for Shadow, the Assassin, he was still on the medical bed accessing his surroundings. All his knives, daggers, darts, and so forth had been taken away from him.  
  
" Oh dear! " He said as he waved his hands, he lost balance and fell flat on his little Black Mage bottom. " Oh! " He said as he rubbed his body.  
  
" You are on the U.S.S. Enterprise-E, I am Commander William Riker. Please calm down now and lets just take care of this peacefully and figure out how you ended up here. I don't want to hurt you people. " He said as he looked at the tips of the melted weapons. He turned back towards the people, still holding his Phaser up.  
  
Susan cocked her left eyebrow. " .. Alright. " Susan said reluctantly and took a step back, but she was still ready to let out at any moment.  
  
" Good, put down your weapons. " Riker said as he sheathed his Phaser. The other security guards did the same.  
  
" Explain. " Susan demanded of them again, she stared straight at Riker but the question was to every other person in the room.  
  
Riker moved his hands with his speech, he wanted to seem as peaceful as he could to them. " Lets take this somewhere else where we can be more comfortable. But only one of you can go. " He said as his eyes darted to all of them and then down on the black alien on the floor staring wide eyed at everyone in the room.  
  
Jewel made the decision. " Susan, you go. " She said as she stood by her friend  
  
Riker looked to the tall dark haired, beautiful women. " You it is then, please follow me. The Captain of our ship wanted us to meet in a meeting area. These men will have to accompany you for security reasons of course. " The women simply nodded. She passed by the bearded man and stopped in front of the doors. They opened automatically and she stared at them for a second or two, then waited for Riker to lead the way. Which he was all to willing to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Riker looked at the new women. Each new corridor seemed to surprise her. And the turbo lift seemed to scare the shit out of her, well at least for a split second. This was obviously something she was not used to, unless she was playing a game. But Deanna would figure that all out, she was half Baetazoid and could sense her lies and so forth. They were going straight to the briefing room.  
  
They got off the turbo lift and walked past the people on the bridge. The women stopped and stared at the screen. The stars, her mouth fell open for a second and Riker slowly cleared his voice. She gave him a stern look then followed past the opening doors she had now become partially used to and into the room that had the ships counselor, Deanna Troy, Captain Picard, along with the android Data. They stared at her as she came in and Riker put a firm hand on her shoulders and guided her as she sat down at the end of the long table. William took a seat next to the captain by the top of the table, Deanna was on his right. Data was alone on his left next to Picard.  
  
* * *  
  
" I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise E. This is my first in command William Riker, and the ships counselor Deanna Troy. Now im going to be blunt about this, whom are you and how is it you were able to go through a wormhole without a ship or anything protecting you? " Picards eyes were fixed straight onto hers. Data turned to pick up the bag of her supplies and opened one of the biggest books reading it as he turned the pages.  
  
" Wormhole? " She tilted her head and asked him with a confused look. She of course had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Data turned to her, " A rift in space that connects one point to another over great distances taking you to there in seconds, when in reality you would have to travel days, or months perhaps. "  
  
Her face tilted forward and only said one word, the only word that kept coming to her mind. " What? " Then she noticed what he was reading, her books. " Those are my supplies! " She said with an alarmed look. She got up to reach over to them and take them back.  
  
" That! Can wait. " Picard shot at her, she stopped reaching for them and snapped her head to look at him. He seemed to be the authority figure here.  
  
" Were here to talk about you. " Picard began again as Susan sat back down in the chair, her back straight and eyes locked with his.  
  
" How is it you were able to go through a wormhole and land at our feet without being hurt at all, the only thing around your group was an unidentified energy source. What was it and are you in league with the Klingons whom built the artificial wormholes? " Picard demanded of her. William Riker eagerly awaited her answer.  
  
Susan just stared blankly at him. She cocked an eyebrow then she looked back at the stars and back at him. And said one word. " What? "  
  
Riker turned to Deanna and Picard listened in on the answer she was about to give to him in response. " What do you sense? " He asked her.  
  
" She is confused and curious. I think she knows as little of the situation as we d- " Deanna began but stopped when Susan's head snapped in her direction. She stopped and tried to read her again. But she couldn't. She couldn't read her and Susan turned and looked at everyone in the room, then stopped at Data. " Riker. She just closed herself to me. " Deanna said as she turned her head and looked at her commanding officer.  
  
" What are you? " Susan asked the white being across from her.  
  
" I am an Android. " He said to her. She continued to stare at him, so he replied back to her in a more in depth manner. " I am a robot. "  
  
" Oh. Those are new. " She said as she nodded her head in understanding. Now it was there turn to stare at her. " What? " She asked, yet again.  
  
" Never mind. Its not important. What is important however is whom you are?! " He demanded of her yet again.  
  
It was funny though. They had looked at her books and they hadn't even identified her as a Witch, nor did they ask her her level. And on the other more important note that hadn't even asked her about Amasagie. Nor did they mention the Demon.  
  
" My name is Susan Westten.. " She began. That's when she decided she would be as formal as you were suppose to be if you were caught by an enemy in battle. List your name, class type, level, and hope they keep records of it for your family. " Im a level 13 Wiccan Witch. "  
  
Yet again, the bridge crew stared at her. " Excuse me? " Riker asked her with an almost wide eyed expression.  
  
" Im a Witch, and there is a Bard down in that room we woke up in, along with an Assassin, Time Mage, and a Black Mage. " She said with her back straight, she stared at them. They stared back, again. Blankly.  
  
" What now?! " She said annoyed.  
  
Picard took it from here, " I suggest you skip the fairy tales and tell us the truth of the matter! " He was annoyed now, very annoyed. And also tired of the constant staring that they were giving one another.  
  
" I. Am telling the truth. " She stated in a deep tone. She was not liking this stuff, first she could see stars and now these people didn't believe she was a Witch. In fact they called it a fairy tale, when in reality everyone had to at least have seen a Witch once in there life. Picard gave a deep sigh and rubbed his brow. Then realized it, Amasagie took them into a time portal. If he could have used the magick.. If he found a window to another place..  
  
Susan's head had lowered in thought and it now shot up. Her hand shot towards her book that the robot was reading. This made everyone in the room snap there heads as they turned and looked at her, but less than a second in her putting her arm up the book shot across the table, it slid fast along the smooth surface and she slammed her hand down on it to stop it from flying off the table.  
  
Susan ignored the two security guard's that turned towards her with there weapons. As for everyone else in the room, they all jumped in there chairs almost, except for Data of course.  
  
" How the hell did you do that?! " Picard shouted at her as he slammed his fist on the table, he had gotten up then to stare at her from his full height.  
  
Susan looked up at him as her hand laid on the book, " Captain im sorry to frighten you but I will explain later. " She said as he lifted her hand and turned back down to the book. She put her fingers on the cover, it said Magick in beautifully huge written letters. It had pictures on it, a faerie in a forest on a mushroom, she sat there with her finger pressed against. Everyone at the table watched slowly, Commander William Riker opened his mouth to say something, then he stopped. His and everyone's eyes went wide, except Data who cocked his head in curiosity. The faerie on the cover started moving, and fluttering around, she then stopped, and stared at Susan on the cover. " Hey Susan! What's up now? " She said with a little smile, she lifted her left leg up and rubbed her right leg with it. She had what looked like a beautiful white sparkling dress on that was cut short at her knees, and her slippers were white to, completely. And everything on her sparkled. Even her hair.  
  
Susan replied with a serious look that made the faerie think something important was up, " I need everything on Time Magick gone bad, portals and stuff... " She slowed down and contemplated on whether to say this next part or not. The faerie waited for the Witch she worked for to finish. " And something on. Alternate reality's.. " She said softly, in a low tone.  
  
Captain Picard heard it, the whole table heard it. And he had had enough, but he and everyone else didn't notice the guard's. They were frozen, not literally, but they weren't moving or taking action. " Guards, ta- " He stopped his sentence. That's when he noticed. Riker looked at his Captain to see what was wrong, then turned to where his gaze stared. The men, weren't moving. He shot up out of his chair. " Security! "  
  
Susan looked up, then five officers bounded through the doors with weapons ready to fire. What they were going to fire she didn't know. But they looked an awful lot like the guns that had been just made in her time, the ones that shot metal ball that could pierce the body. She put her hands up and let go of the two guard's who looked around daze. Time passed them, minutes, and they didn't notice.  
  
It was Picards turn to shout out orders. However he did not. The book, she had been talking to with the moving image was now moving. The book slammed open on the table and the pages were flipping through the book. On there own, they all stared as it passed immense paragraphs filled with the knowledge of magick and Wicca, it passed diagrams of beasts, monsters, Demons, and magickall rituals. " What is it doing? " Picard said to himself, but also to everyone in the room, especially the young girl named Susan.  
  
Susan opened her mouth a bit, slowly. The leader in charge, the captain looked to her as she got ready to spoke. " Its reading the information, then it shall give it to me. " Was her response, her eyes stared at his. And his at her. That's when he saw the gentleness in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she was peaceful. And he knew it.  
  
The book stopped before they could speak again, before the orders could be given to the security guards. The book slammed shut leaving the fluttering Faerie on the cover. " Okay Susan, Time Magick usually does not go wrong, well it does if your young and stupid but as for portals, there has never been an occurrence of something going wrong. And Wiccan portal magick always leads to a specific place. There for its chance of cracking into another dimension by mistake with all the added power that would have been made to create it and navigate it are small, but it had happened before. From what we know you usually end up in a Demon Dimension. And this... " She said with a motion of her hand to the surroundings she could see through her book. " Are not by any means Demon related, even though they seem somewhat distasteful in several aspects... " She eyed the peoples clothing, definitely not fashionable. To a Faery that is. " As for Alternate realitys, the rune master Hellion once traveled to a world by accident after acquiring a powerful Rune. The Rune was destroyed that she had discovered, however the extremely powerful Mother Earth rune she still had she then decided to use to defend herself. And here is the best part! " The Faery was getting giddy now and fluttering all over the cover. There was a war in this world, two to be precise and each one was lead by a young man with a castle as the headquarters of the army. They also had a stone tablet that listed the one-hundred and eight Stars Of Destiny, these people were all destined to fight this war, in THAT castle, with that young man! There names were etched in stone once they joined the fight! They were destined Susan! Hear me, DESTINED! Meaning she was meant to go there! Fate made it happen so she would end there. Which means, those coincidences. Are meant to happen.. " She stared at Susan who let the words work there way into her. Everyone else in the meeting room seemed amazed, and wide opened. Except for Data who tilted his head while listening to what the book had to say. " Im going to hide behind my mushroom now! " The Faery said and ran behind the mushroom on the book cover. Then the images stopped moving, with her of course out of sight.  
  
The captain turned his face towards the guards. " Wait a moment. " He told them as he looked at the girl and asked the question on everyone's mind. " What was that? " He said plainly to her, the seriousness in his voice was hard, cold, and most importantly noticeable.  
  
Susan didn't know how to reply. The fact that the books themselves handed out to Witches were alive had known and been around for centuries, this she thought to herself, was a mess. A big one. " The books itself is alive, complete and utterly. It can find the knowledge within itself and relay it to me or I could look through manually. I prefer to let it do it work though. "  
  
Data took his turn with the questioning. " How is it you can achieve such tasks with objects? What technology is it you use? "  
  
Susan looked at the men around here with the rifles. She slowly laid her hands down on the table, no one objected to it. She didn't feel like risking it by trying to use her book again and she did not want to show her true power by subduing all five of the guards at once, she made the promise to Mrs. Cackles that she wouldn't let anyone know about her being Charmed and she intended to keep it that way, there was only suppose to be one of them at a time after all, and as the old women said the world sure as hell was not ready for Susan! " Its Magick.. " She said blankly to him. Were these people dumb or was she really in an alternate reality.  
  
" What about the wormhole? Was that Magick to? " Riker spat at her in annoyance. Deanna turned to him with a face that said to calm down.  
  
" Well its not like we WANTED to come here, Amasagie dragged us in, literally!! " She said as she looked around the room and put out her hands to show the whole ship or. thing that they were on. " But if I did know I certainly would fix it so I could get back. But now im going to address a bigger problem then the one you think have. What about the Demon, did he come out of this "wormhole" with us? " She demanded of them, she was very serious now and the tone she carried matched that of the captain.  
  
Deanna took I her turn now to speak, " Excuse me but what do you mean by Demon? And who is this Amasagie? Another one of you? " She said as she turned to Picard who light up at the thought of another person coming with them that they missed, but that itself seemed impossible. She continued talking, " The only things that came in through that artificial wormhole were you five people. " She said to her in a much more gentler manner than that which everyone else was talking to her in.  
  
Then it hit her, it hit Susan. The idea, the realization of it. " Wait a second. " She said as she put her index finger up to pause anymore talking. " If one portal, or wormhole opens up, there has to be another end, right?! " She said with obvious eagerness. Susan asked the question towards Deanna and the half Betazoid nodded in answer. " Then he came out the other side.. " She said as her face grew white, and terror dawned over her features. Her heart was beating, fast. That was when she let her guard down, Deanna sensed it. The fear, the terror, complete and utter, no other emotions. Just fear.  
  
The counselor took a deep breath and turned toward Riker and the Captain. " Fear, lots of it. " She said with an almost wide eyed expression, her tone was low, but Susan heard her. But that didn't matter, she didn't respond to it.  
  
Then it dawned on her. She put her head down in thought and turned it up slowly with her eyes open. " Magick doesn't exist here, does it? " She asked them slowly. Now, she was completely terrified.  
  
Deanna was very worried, this women was scared. She was scared more than anything she had ever seen before, more scared then she and her whole crew was during every encounter with the Borg. More terrified then any of them had ever been. Deanna shook her head, this women was sincere, she could sense that. " No. " She said as she shook her head, she had the concerned look on her face. The one of a Counsellor.  
  
Picard decided not to interrupt and put his hand on Rikers shoulder before he could say anything to the security guards or to her.  
  
Susan was almost speechless, mortified. " You have no Wiccans? " She started aasking her straing of questions as Deanna started to shake her head with each one. " Druids, Bards, Black Mages, Time Mages, Assasins, nothing! You have nothing! " She almost shouted at her.  
  
Deanna replied, " No, nothing you've mentioned makes any sense to me, except for Druids from stories, legends to say the least! " She told her, now she was concerned. Susan looked like she might freak out any moment. Forget that last thought, she was freaking out.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: Whats gonna happen now? Will our heroes go home! Or will they stay.Well seeing as how Im going to have a hell of a lot more chapters I think we should go with the stay option now. :b) 


	2. Chapter 2

Amasagie Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: Yet again I don't own Star Trek, but I do own most of the characters here, Susan, Jewel, Shadow, and many more. :b) Enjoy!  
  
Also, a lot of the stuff like Black Mages and so forth are from the Final Fantasy series, im borrowing them! However those are terms used in the today Magick culture so maybe its something I have to note or not.Oh well, I doubt anyone from Squaresoft would take the time to screw with me anyways, but I'll just make sure! There not fully mine! :b)  
  
I would also like to note I carry a lot of the magick and witchcraft of my own design and apart of the Wiccan religeon, which Susan is a part of! So if you are familiar there you may catch a few things! Enjoy!  
  
Rating: R, definitely R right now. But there maybe NC-17 parts later in other chapters, but I don't consider those to be cheap porn for show! But that will be a bit later! :b)  
  
* * *  
  
" What?! I have no idea what your talking about! " Susan shouted at the person she now identified as commander Riker in front of her, he had the person she now knew to be Counselor Deanna Troy next to her in another of the cold metal clammy chairs. The room she was in was a cold clammy metal place, there were four chairs in it. One in the middle, which Susan sat in and two in front of her with Commander Riker in one and on his right was Counselor Deanna Troy. And in the far back near the wall was another chair with Data in it, he was observing the interrogations. It was the interrogation room of the U.S.S. Enterprise-E.  
  
Commander Riker shot the same question at her, again but in a different form, " Why did the Klingons decided to enlist your help in the workings of the Ground Wormhole!? " He yelled it at her.  
  
Susan was mad now, forget mad, she was pissed and that was the only way you could put it! She had been sucked into a portal by the Demon, and tossed into this new world, and they were more worried about there wormholes and Klingons then they were about that Demon, the Demon of all Demons! " I don't know what your talking about! " She yelled it out, louder then he yelled the question at her and it echoed through the room, but the room didn't echo, nor did the room have wind but it blew through her hair as she yelled.  
  
Commander Riker shot up when he saw her little display of power and tapped his intercom, " Commander Riker to security! " He ordered and after his command two guards came into the interrogation room. Susan glared at him, she was pretty mad right now. " Take her to the brig and bring in an another! " He said this not even looking at the guards.  
  
" Yes sir. " They replied and Susan got up before they could take her arm and walked where they lead her.  
  
Riker turned to Data, " Make a note of that to the captain, he would want to know what it is she can actually do. "  
  
" I will sir. " Data replied still looking at them.  
  
Deanna put her hand on Will's side, " Sit down, your working yourself up. "  
  
Riker turned to her, " Why shouldn't I be worked up! If we don't figure out the other hideout they could just build another machine and continue there experiments, and if they start opening wormholes in space artificially then they could attack and go anywhere they wanted in seconds! Tell me Deanna why shouldn't I be worked up?! " He said as he slammed his body in the seat.  
  
Deanna replied, " Because Will, I don't think they have anything to do with it. As far as I can tell she is telling the truth, and she is more concerned about this Amasagie then she probably ever will be over some renegade Klingons. I don't think they have anything to do with this and im going to tell the captain that I don't think they even know what Klingons are! " She informed him.  
  
Riker groaned, " Deanna you can't seriously believe that she is a Witch, the blue guy is an assassin, the little black boy is a mage and the others are a bard and time mage! You can't be seriously thinking there telling the truth?! " He yelled at her, it was quite loud to.  
  
Deanna gave him a cold stare, " Don't yell at me Will.. "  
  
Riker rubbed his eyes, " Im sorry Deanna. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me? " He said with a really bad baby face.  
  
Deanna started smiling then laughing, " I forgive you Will! But still, we need to take in that there is a possibility that they may be telling the partial truth. Im a little skeptic on the whole magikcall thing though! However the faery in the book was pretty interesting...o H " Deanna said but was still smiling.  
  
" But still Deanna, we can't believe them.. " He said to her with a worked out look on his face.  
  
Deanna removed her hand from his arm and continued smiling, " I know Will. But we need to be more open minded, they may not be telling the truth but they may be telling parts of it with there story. And how there doing this I don't know, but we need to listen to everything they have to say! " She told him and then turned to Data. " We've interrogated them all, you can go give your report to the captain now. " She said with a smile.  
  
Data nodded and got up, " I wish you all a good evening. " And he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
" Im going to go take a nice sonic shower.. " Riker said as he got up to leave.  
  
" Same here. " Deanna said as she gave herself a nice stretch.  
  
* * *  
  
Susan was escorted into the brig, and as usual when she stepped inside the force field came up. She poked it once and then jumped back, the scientists at Zealot would love to see the technology on this ship. There were about 5 cells in this brig, and only two were occupied. They were separating them from each other. She of course was in one cell and the other occupied cell had Jewel in it. As far she could tell they both had been interrogated by now. Susan tried to look like she was just lying down, which she was but she also opened her mind. She opened her mind to Jewel. /They just finished talking to me, well it was more like yelling./ She said to her in mind speak.  
  
Jewel smiled in her cell and replied back with a thought that Susan easily read, /Yes, Commander Riker seems to have a lot of pent up frustration in him. Probably wasn't hugged enough while he was a child. / Jewel joked, she was sitting down with her back leaned against the wall and her eyes closed, waiting for the responses Susan would give her.  
  
Susan laughed at her joke, outlawed causing the Security Guards to look at her, Jewel however cracked a smile then quickly whipped it off her face, they did not want them to figure out they could talk to each other through thoughts. They obviously had no idea that it was within Susan's limit, which proved they did not believe she was the Witch she said she was.  
  
Jewels mind voice reached out to her, /Susan, can you open a link with the rest of us. I think we need to figure out what we really can do next, and since we've all been interrogated I don't see what else were going to end up having to do so now I think its our best time to start talking!/ Jewel said in a tried voice to her, or what a tired mind voice would sound like.  
  
Susan told her yes and they could both feel the three new feelings in there head, saying a new presence was there to talk. She then shielded them from anyone else as to make sure that only they could hear each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow, Jackson, and Cait all could feel the openings in there minds. They knew the feeling from the last time they talked, that was a good while ago but they knew what the feeling was. Jackson spoke up first, /Its about time we could talk to each other! I've almost died of boredom!/ He said in an annoyed mind voice.  
  
Yeah right Jackson! I could see from a completely different cell that all you and that security guard did was gawk at each other, and if you look close enough at the security guards pants-/ Cait had to joke but Shadow cut him short of the sentence.  
  
/Lets stay serious now!/ His words shot out quickly and loudly in his stern, yet soft and mind voice. Jackson was blushing to much to say anything else for a short time.  
  
Susan took in, /Anyways you all Jewel and I were talking and she thinks its time we figured out what were going to do. Any suggestions on how to get off this ship.boat. or whatever!/ She thought to other four in a mind voice that said she was thinking in some untapped part of her mind.  
  
/From what I think we can all tell were in the stars, the question of the matter truly is how do we get together, open a portal to wherever and get out of here. Or, can we even open a portal? Do we have another power to do that for five people?/ Cait said in a now serious voice.  
  
Jewel broke in now, /With a level 13 Witch, and the Level 9 Time Mage we have, plus a level 6 Black Mage to must some added strength I think all in all we could open a portal./  
  
Shadow felt he had to add something now, there was no way he was going to let anyone else choose what he was going to do no matter who they were, /We can open a portal without a doubt, but where to?/ He asked the question that nobody else even thought of.  
  
/That's actually a good point./Jackson said after having enough courage to finally speak up.  
  
/Well w-/ Jewel started but was cut off by a feeling, a feeling they all felt. One they knew they each other felt. They were all trained in the arts of sensing demons or monsters, and they all knew what they were feeling now. Every person jumped out of there seats they were sitting in the brig. Each one shouted one word, " Zombies! "  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Picard paced around his bridge as he stood up, he turned to Data and said, " Play it again. " And watched attentively as he had done the last two times.  
  
The screen turned on to show a man, with a women behind him in her mid 40's looking frantic, there was also a boy leaning next to the desk where they were transmitting the distress signal. They all had blood on them and weather it was there's or someone else's they could not tell. The boy however was pale, and cold looking, it seemed as if he kept trying to make his eyes focus as his father talked but was having a lot of trouble doing it. His mother however, or the person they presumed as his mother was pacing behind them with her hand on her head almost panicking.  
  
The man spoke up as his eyes darted to the distress beacon he was talking to, the young man next to him they thought of as his son and the door that was barricaded. " Please, whoever is receiving this, this is the agriculture colony on Pima Visten 4! We need help, something happened! The. the graveyards, the tombstones. The. The dead came to life! They attacked us and have been killing people and eating them! We need help, there strong! The few phasers we have do not even effect them, even at the highest settings! Please, they've killed so many of us! There are more out in some houses and caves and such, but were trapped here in our house. There everywhere! " He said as he rubbed his sweating head with his sleeve.  
  
The boy spoke up to the man giving out the signal, " There Zombies.. " He said emotionlessly. His eyes now however stopped trying to focus after he said this and he slowly raised his head from where he had been looking on the ground and slowly came to look up at the older man.  
  
" Shut up! " He shouted at him in anger and frustration. He then turned to say something back to the beacon but was stopped by the next action the boy took. The young boy opened his mouth and almost gave a loud hissing sound, his teeth changed from there pearly white in an instant to sharper ones that suddenly lined in rows. He then lunged at the older man as he turned around to see him and bite him, hard in the shoulder spurting blood all over the shirt and onto him.  
  
" ARGHHHH! " The man grunted and hit him on his head with his fist repeatedly. The women in the back had her hands on her cheeks screaming in terror. She came over and kicked the boy in the leg and then started screaming louder and crying even more furiously as she backed back up.  
  
The man knocked the kid off of him and he kicked him several times while he was on the ground and he turned back to the beacon, " Please get here soon! " He said and his hand lashed out to hit the button that sent the distress call. The message then ended.  
  
Picard sat down in his chair and ask Data a question he asked about seven minutes ago, " How much longer till were at the colony? " He had much eagerness in his voice, he of course wanted to get there as fast as he could.  
  
Data did not need to look at the computer, he could calculate the time easily. " At our current warp velocity it will take us about 15 minutes. " He said casually and then turned back around to his terminal.  
  
" Lets hope we get there sooner. " Deanna said as she folded her hands in her lap and thought about what could possibly have really been going on.  
  
Riker answered without looking back at her, he just stared at the stars passing them by on the screen. " I agree.. " He said sulkily.  
  
" Number one, prepare the security teams. " The Captain said to his second in command. Riker nodded and got up to go down to security, it was time to get ready for whatever awaited them.  
  
* * *  
  
" Would you please let me talk to the captain for the millionth time! " Susan screeched at the security guard whom she had been arguing with for the last ten minutes.  
  
" Lady, the answer is NO! " He shouted at her, her face red with anger.  
  
Jewel jumped in now. " How can you not let us talk to him! For Joth's sake people will die! I don't care how technologically advanced you are you can't handle the Magickal side of. Of.. ANYTHING! " She threw up her hands and shouted.  
  
Another security guard stepped in, this one was a female. " Listen, if I do report your "concerns" to the Captain your not going to like the outcome! Now sit down and stop this nonsense. NOW! " She shouted this at them with an commanding tone in her voice.  
  
/Sit down Jewel, I can handle this. I hope./ Susan thought to her friend in the next cell to her. They sat down and thoughts raced through Susan's head, she just had to get close enough. Close enough to do something.  
  
* * *  
  
" Entering the system now Captain. " Data said as he pressed buttons on the console he was at. The ship slowed down to a quarter impulse.  
  
Captain Picard tapped his comm. badge on his uniform, " Picard to Riker. Are the teams ready? "  
  
Commander Riker stood without about a dozen security members in the transporter room. He tapped his badge back. " Yes sir, we will beam down in two groups right after the first, one for each town. "  
  
Picard responded, " Be on your way Commander, and inform me of the situation as soon as you get the chance. " Picard said eagerly.  
  
" Riker out. " The first in command said as he tapped his badge. He turned to the men and the man at the transporter terminal. " Lets hurry up! " He said as he and the first team beamed down to the planet.  
  
* * *  
  
/You can do that?!/ Caits mind voice came out and asked Susan.  
  
/Im pretty good in all the Elements, but my best are Earth and Air. I can do it./ Susan thought back to him.  
  
Jackson thought in, /But were in space.You can range that far? His mind voice was eager and attentive, it was as soft as his real voice.  
  
Susan replied, /I can cast a charm on me and the person I take. Once we go out if I cannot reach that far we will simply bounce back! Now lets get down to whom I can take, two people will be enough for me!/  
  
Shadow thought as the others chattered away in his head. He thought in a secluded shield area so as to ensure they could not over hear. No regular level 13 Witch with balance in two elements could blink them out that far. Maybe a level 13 Witch that was skilled in only air. But that however was a maybe. Shadow decided to speak up, /Me and you Susan. No offense to you others but even without my weapons I can take apart anything. All it takes to kill a Zombie is magickal fire and blows to the head and spinal cord which I can do, and as for the fire, well that's something Susan is good at. Me and you sweety. He said the beginning of it seriously and gladly gave the ending sentence a mischievous mind smile.  
  
/Makes sense./ Jewel thought out loud to them.  
  
Susan smiled in her cell. /Babe you couldn't handle me./  
  
* * *  
  
" Security to the bridge! " A female voice shouted through the intercom. Picard almost groaned before tapping his comm. badge. " What is it? "  
  
The female voice was almost frantic. " One of our prisoners are gone! "  
  
The sentence made Picard jump to his feet. " What!? " He shouted as he moved in anticipation. The security guard then explained the fury of crystal like light surrounding the dark haired female and how it moved up her body and she disappeared.  
  
A beep occurred, " Security to the bridge! " A mans voice said.  
  
Picard asked what it was, Deanna leaned forward to hear and Picards face flushed red with anger at the answer. " Send out teams, both of you, find them! " He shouted to the two people.  
  
* * *  
  
White crystals formed near each other in the middle of a clump of trees. They took form of a dark Assasin named Shadow and the Charmed Witch Susan. They took complete form and they both looked over each other, to make sure they were still there.  
  
Susan took a deep breath and smiled then realized her mistake. She didn't look drained, she wasn't drained. Not one bit. Any Assasin would notice that. Especially one such as Shadow. She could feel his eyes on her. He knew, if not the whole truth he knew something of it. " Your no level 13 Witch.. " He said coldly and emotionlessly as any Assasin would, he then cast out his mind. He ran towards the settlement, easily jumping into the air 10 feet and landing on the tree branches, he almost looked like he was flying across the trees. Of course he was just jumping. She picked off to a trot, her black hair blowing in the wind. She raised energy as she went, because she knew she was going to need it. It was time to show these non- believers what a Witch could really do.  
  
* * *  
  
Security team A looked at the surroundings. It was day, and the metallic buildings were deserted. They all were the size of small cottages and each one seemed empty from the outside look of it. Some of them had open doors that were swinging in the wind. This was the village, the other location was a quarter a mile away and that was where the farming took place, the work buildings were there.  
  
William Riker look around, he drew his phasers and the rest of the security detail did the same. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. A shadow, near one of the houses with an open door. He didn't see anything now but he turned and said softly to the others around him, " Split up and set phasers to stun and only to kill if you have to. We want to find out what happened here. " He then raised a hand and pointed to Ensin John Triton. He was a young man, detailed to security and was only 22 years old. He was as tall as William and had black hair, and was pretty muscular to. Not the kind of guy to get in a fist fight with. They walked into the small house. Furniture was strew everywhere, along with long streaks of blood on the walls. But there were no body's, not one body on the floor. But the blood, it was everywhere.  
  
" What. happened? " John slurred out, his entire face went white. That's when he say it. He pointed to it with a quivering finger and almost threw up. Commander Riker turned to look at and his face was as pale as the Ensigns. It was a fingernail, just one fingernail, and it was bloody. Very bloody. " That's what were going to figure out. " He responded back to him.  
  
There was wail. More like a moan and a scream put together they turned to look beside him and a women lunged for John. But. She didn't look right, her teeth were as sharp as Klingons and she was white, very white. Dead looking. She lunged through the air and sank her teeth into Johns shoulder. The man screamed, loud and threw her off. He grabbed his shoulder as Riker pointed his phaser and fired. It hit her as she tried to get up, and it knocked her down. But her eyes were still open, she was still hissing at them. And she assumed trying to get back up. He shot her down again as John moved over to his superior officer, his shoulder was bleeding very nastily. It was cut in quite deeply for such sharp and pointy teeth. The women got up again. The phaser didn't even pierce her clothing, it was just a brown shirt and a brown skirt, it was also as bloody as the walls. She moaned more and crawled towards them. Riker shot again and so did John. She was shoved by the blasts to the floor, but she did the same thing as she did the first time. She got up, and slumped over to them hissing and showing her teeth.  
  
" Set it to kill! " Riker said as he pushed the appropriate buttons. He turned it to her, the setting should vaporize her. He pressed the button, it shot, it slammed into her and tossed her back against the wall. Riker's expression turned from anger to a bit of fright. She was getting back up, again. " Come on move it! " He said as he grabbed John and they headed for the door. He let go of the ensign and shoved his fist into the woman's face knocking her across the room. He then posed the phaser and shot her again, and as usual it had no effect on her, it just pushed her back to the cold floor.  
  
As they came outside John could instantly see everyone backing out of some houses. Another man had been bitten, on his leg. It looked as bad as his shoulder. There was a total of eight men outside now, eight for each team. Riker cursed himself for not bringing more. He tapped his comm. badge. " Riker to Picard, this is getting ugly! Our weapons have no effect on them, literally! Doesn't matter what setting, we have two wounded also! "  
  
* * *  
  
The captain of the Enterprise tapped his badge in response. " Understood, we'll beam out the wounded. If you haven't started trying to kill them do so now if necessary our scans are unable to scan the surface by the same unknown energy around our earlier "guests", we can still beam you out for now but hurry it up and watch your back! "  
  
* * *  
  
Commander Riker watched as the two men were beamed out. He then took back to the phaser and shot the nearest one he could find, it was a man, he was limping horribly on his left leg. He was in an old fashioned over-all farming outfit, it had blood all over it. And just like the women he moaned and hissed as he came towards them, and just like the women again he was only knocked to the ground when the phaser blast hit him.  
  
" This isn't getting us anywhere! " Riker shouted to himself in frustration. He ran to the nearest one and knocked it down with his fist, when the hand connected he could feel the bones crack easily. To easily, like there was almost nothing holding it together. It didn't feel right, that was the only way he could describe it, that and his hairs on his neck stood on end. This wasn't right, not in the very least. The man tried to get up but Riker kicked him in the fist, his head snapped back and his neck with it snapped. He didn't get back up. He allowed himself a small smile. That smile faded quickly when he saw it come at him through the woods. It was a huge beast, and its skin color kept changing, regularly. It went from yellow to purple, it looked like a big lizard, about the length of a small cottage, it had four legs which it stood on and its skin was all scales. The tail that it had however was long and muscular and it whipped around like a snakes tongue continuously. That was not the worst part, it had four heads. Each one with a flickering tongue and they were shifting around in a complete circle randomly. It was coming for Riker, he turned and tried to run.  
  
* * *  
  
" Captain, " Data turned from his terminal to his Picard, the older man was sitting down in his chair and turned towards Data. " What is it? " He asked.  
  
" Sir, the colonies Pima Visten 4 are as I stated early agriculture, and since some animals try to eat there crops they have set camera up all around the settlements for finding what animals are eating them. Then they can find them and kill them in the hopes of saving some of there crops, however the Enterprise can direct the cameras to our ship and we can watch what is going on the surface from here. Do you wish me to redirect the feed? " Data asked it in his unemotional way, his emotion chip was not activated as of now.  
  
Picard was yearning to know what his second in command was doing down there, and you did not need to be an empath to know Deanna was edgy and also was worried. " Make it so. " He responded. Data gave a nod and turned back in his seat, his hands tapped down on his console, the screen went from a picture of a planet to a blank screen. It then flashed to life on a view of one of the taller houses, they could see the men fighting. With there hands, not with there weapons. " Will! " Deanna shot up from her chair, they could all see the four headed creature running at him. And they all saw it turn its whole body and slammed its tall into the commanders legs. Will flew out of the view of the screen.  
  
* * *  
  
Shadow raced across the clearing. Men looked at him in horror as he flew over the air. His legs grabbed onto the nearest zombies head and as he fell he twisted his whole body, snapping the neck with very little effort. As he flew down he reached his hands onto the ground and front flipped into the air. His feet landed on the ground with the a soft thud. He could sense one coming from behind him and he jumped into the air and as he turned he lashed his foot out, knocking the head back and snapping the neck yet again. There's a lot of them, zombies that is. And not near enough people to fight them, even with him included. There coming out of the forest and then he sees it. The almighty commander on the ground, and its obvious. His legs are broken. Shadow moves to him as swiftly as any Assasin moves, he even took the time to dispose of one more zombie on the way before he landed down at the bearded mans feet.  
  
Riker was trying not to scream, but he couldn't move his legs without feeling a lot more pain. He felt hands touch his shoulders and he turned his head, and saw the last person he thought he would ever see on this planet. " You!? " He screamed at him and tried to get up, he then slammed his body back into the ground as he gritted his teeth, it was an involuntary motion and he had tried to move his legs. " How. Did you get. Here?! " He shouted at Shadow. " Wicca. " Was the Assasin's response.  
  
A zombie came at him from behind, Riker moved to get his phaser which told Shadow that something was there, his leg flew backwards and his foot jammed into the undead mans face, snapping the neck and killing it. Rikers eyes watered. Each leg was snapped in half but it was a jagged break, and it of course hurt a lot. Shadow slowly let his hands run up and down his legs. " Susan! " He yelled out.  
  
" Hey! How did you ge- " One of the crewman turned to look at him and started shouting, till one of the zombies slammed its face into his neck, ripping through his flesh and causing him to yell as blood sputtered out. Shadow got up and yanked the zombied woman off his neck by the back of her hair and easily twisted her head into an odd angel, breaking it as he did to the others. He grabbed the crewman, he was a tall man with blonde hair and dark eyes. Shadow put him down by the commander and dispatched another zombied child. He took the mans hands and placed them on his neck, and turned to the forest, " Susan! " He screamed again, she didn't respond but he saw her walk out of the tree line. Her eyes seemed to flare with fire as she scanned the area.  
  
She put her hand out swiftly and opened her hand setting a zombie that was going after a man on fire, it burned quickly and hissed as the fire consumed it and then its remnants of ash fluttered in the wind. A zombie came at her, recognizing her for who she is and she put her right arm out and arked it over her head, as she did the zombie flew in the air and over her entire body, its skull was crushed from the oncoming impact.  
  
She opened her palms and sent two witchlights out, each one flew into a zombie and incinerated it like her first attack. That's when it came at her. The creature with four heads, she recognized it as a Centurian demon and it recognized her as a witch. It bounded over the men's head, most of whom were looking at it and her as they fought of zombies. It even landed on a few of the zombies, killing them and saving her time from having to dispatch them herself. It recognized her for the Witch she was. She stood her ground though, and got ready for it.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Other Note: Well, what did you think!? Like it? It's a short chapter but I really just wanted to get some in! Tell me what you think of it! Can't wait to hear from you all! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Amasagie Chapter 3  
  
Authors Note: Here we are! Chapter 3! Yay! Now, I really don't feel like not doing this whole disclaimer crap but I guess I will, Star Trek is not mine, a lot of the tidbits I put in this story aren't mine, the only thing I claim is the characters, not there jobs or abilities. Like the fact Cait is a Black Mage, I don't claim Black Mages, I just claim Cait and his character. Same with Jackson, Jewel, Susan, Shadow. As for the spells, I use some, I make some! And remember that this story is tied in with MANY TV shows, and not just that either! Its got a lot of Final Fantasy video game relations to!! Watch and see! Get the idea?? Good, now lets get this show on the role! *Mario Voice!* Here we go!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Centurian demon came at her, Susan threw out her hands, her whole body was brimming with magick and energy. Lightning came out, it shot out of her hands in two great flashing bolts that temporarily blinded everyone, including the Zombies, it hit the demon, knocking it back and making foam come out of its mouth as its body convulsed continuously. Susan made her way easily through the little battle-zone and instead of lighting any undead or demonic creatures on fire she just easily tossed them aside, without raising a finger.  
  
She swiftly moved to where Shadow lay, she looked around a bit and ignored the constant yelling Commander Riker gave her and him and identified that he had two broken legs, the other one was gushing blood. " Look out! " A man screamed at her.  
  
Susan turned to her right side with a vengeance, she quickly raised her arm with her hand outstretched and the zombied women that was coming at her hissed as she bust into flame and then blew up into ashes that seemed to ride with the wind.  
  
" Can you heal them both? " Shadow asked her as he looked up from the mans face, his hands were clamped down on his neck. " This one was bite. " He stated quite simply to her. She looked down at him, she could heal the wound but the zombie poison would have to be cured later. She nodded her head and looked around quickly to make sure no more monsters were heading there way, the other men were all a little occupied in trying to just live.  
  
" Go help the rest! " She shouted at him, Shadow didn't need to be told twice.  
  
The Assassin raced across the grounds at a high run, knocking his fists and feet into any Zombie backs or necks or skulls that came his way. He gave a quick scan and saw one security officer barely beating off three zombies, he was hitting one while firing with his phaser. Shadow moved across the clearing quickly, the run took him only a few seconds, he jumped over the man that was being attacked with a somersaulting front flip and landed behind the zombie the man was trying to bat of with his hands. Shadows hands moved to the women's head and he easily snapped her neck, the man that she was trying to kill looked at him in surprise as his right leg slammed into a young mans face and sent his head flying back in an unusual angel. The man fired the phaser at the other zombie knocking it into the ground, it was however unaffected. Shadow moved across with his Elvin speed and slammed his left foot into its neck, breaking it and killing, permanently.  
  
* * *  
  
Susan looked at the men up and down as she placed her hand on the bleeding mans neck. She closed her eyes and concentrated, shut out the constant yelling and confusion of all the people there and thought of the Gods. Nanami, Vesa, Hecate, the Goddess power flowed through her, then Zephyr, Lachlan, and Hades, the power of the Wiccan Gods flowed through her body along with the Goddess's. She concentrated on healing, the power that forgave and remade. Her eyes opened and she slowly moved the other hand down onto Commander Rikers leg, her power channeled through her hands and into them. Each ones breathing slowed down to a calm rate, they looked at her with there eyes. And then her magick took power.  
  
* * *  
  
Deanna Troy looked at the screen as everyone else did, in awe. Captain Picard tapped his badge, " Picard to La Forge, get them out of there! "  
  
" Im trying Captain, you know that energy I told you about, it all over the place and off the scale, I can't even get a signal down there much less one to beam them out! " Geordies voice came back over quick steps, all of engineering was trying to find a way to punch a hole in that energy they had no name for.  
  
" Figure it out soon Geordie, I want my people out of there! " Picard shouted at him as his eyes were still transfixed on the screen. " Were trying, Geordie out! " Came his response.  
  
Picard turned to Data, " Assemble a security team commander Data, we'll accompany them and take two shuttles to the surface! " Picard said as he turned to walk to the turbo lift, Data stood out of his chair and tapped his combadge and called to Security.  
  
Deanna barely listened to the conversation, all she could think about was Will, down there, his legs broken, all she could think about was him. She turned to the Captain, " Captain! " Picard turned to look at her. They didn't say anything, there eyes said it all.  
  
Picards vision narrowed down at her in a fatherly way. " I plan to bring him back Diana. " He then went into the turbolift with Data.  
  
* * *  
  
Susan took her hands off the men, each one was fully healed. Riker looked stunned as he still felt the tingling sensation that was there when the women first touched him. His legs were mended, no longer broken, it was as if it never happened. Except for the tingly feeling. He looked up at her, she didn't look back, her attention was now focused on the man who had been bitten. " Stay down, stay here, don't exert yourself! Has anyone else been bitten?!" Her body turned to William as she demanded the answer from him, A zombie came behind but by an unseen force was flung clear across the clearing. " Just another crewman! " He responded as he stood up and took the ensigns phaser.  
  
The man who had been bitten moved his hand from his neck, and looked at the now drying blood, he felt himself again and didn't feel the gapping wet holes. He looked at his commanding officer. Will turned to stare back at him, " Stay here and don't get into a fight. " He repeated the meaning of the women's words.  
  
Susan turned around and looked at the mayhem in-front of her. Riker was just about to ask her what to do when she started speaking. " I command each flower, bush and tree, by the Lady blessed be.. " Will looked at her with a confused look and then his gave turned to another four-headed monster who was thrown up into the air by what could be nothing else then a vine. Roots up turned and tripped Zombies. Will looked about with a disbelieving look and then his gaze turned back to the tree that was holding the four-headed monster, its trunk opened up and closed as the creature was inside and shaking, trying to get free. It crushed its body and did not open back up.  
  
* * * Shadow spun in the air, twirling, almost like a faerie that was flying for its own enjoyment. His legs spun out and sent two Zombies flying backwards, it didn't kill them but it shot them a few feet away. He silently thanked the gods for Elven strength. Another one of the men from the ship were being overpowered, his phaser was turned on one Zombie leaving his back exposed to another. Shadow moved swiftly and silently threw the battlefield and let his fist punch the side of the Zombies head, sending it to the ground permanently dead. Them man turned to look at him, he was white, he had short black hair, and nice blue eyes. Along with a good muscle tone. He had fired on the other Zombie which was already getting back up. Shadows words came out swiftly, " Aim for there necks, head and spine! " He turned away and ran to the nearest Zombie, this time casting a quick glance at Susan to see how she was doing. He easily noticed it when the planet started fighting back, /yes/. He thought to himself, /definitely not a Level 13 Witch./  
  
* * *  
  
The shuttles moved the space like a knife through butter, fast and swift. One was full of with security officers and the other had only about four people in it, they were just going down there to get them out of the battlefield. The shuttle that had the most men also had Captain Picard and Data in it. The two commanding officers passed out high powered Phaser rifles, not the hand held ones that Riker and his team were using  
  
" From what we can tell our weapons don't affect them, they will however knock them back onto the ground so make use of that time. Were going in only, and I mean only to get our people out. " Picard said as he passed the weapons around. " From what we can tell there are no survivors, is you see one that doesn't seem to infected by whatever it is take them. But if your not apart of Dr. Crushers team don't go looking. " Picard said, he couldn't help regretting those words after he said them. But right now they just needed to get up and leave, regroup and figure out how to assest the situation.  
  
" David, Felia, and T'poc, stay with me, im going to scan the area for other life-forms trapped. If I fined anyone stuck your going help me get them out. " Dr. Beverly Crusher said as she fixed her medical kit and grabbed her tricorder. The three security officers stood by her as they waited to be brought down to the surface. " First things first though, Commander Rikers legs are probably badly damaged or broken. We'll go get him first. " She told them as she herself took a handheld Phaser from Data.  
  
" Sir, " One of the men spoke up. " What about the.. Well.. Them? " Everyone stopped to look, including Beverly and Data. No more weapons were being passed around, everyone waited.  
  
Picard took a deep breath, " Quite frankly we don't know what they are, or if there telling the truth. They do however look to be on our side as of now, when we get back to the ship take them into custody immediately. And don't stop if you see something out of the ordinary. Just keep going no matter what. " They all nodded and they then proceeded to pass the weapons around giving each one a phaser rifle and a handheld, they put them at there highest settings. Decided on which one they were going to use. And braced for a quick landing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Authors Note: Its been awhile! Oh well, this chapter was originally suppose to be longer but I think we'll all live! I just wanted to get A update before I went out for X-mas!!! I hope you guys enjoy, and please feel free to e-mail me with ideas and suggestions and such! And also.. REVIEW!!!! :b) Later You all, Merry X-mas and a happy new year!!!!  
  
Blessed Be!!!!  
  
- Phoenix The Rebirth 


	4. Chapter 4

Amasagie Chapter 4 By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
Authors Note: Well here I am again!Before I begin the usual I need to say something, im updating all the chapters. You see, when Susan everyone was mind speaking it was in Italics. Of course only certain web browsers allow you to upload the italics, so now I've just out a / at the beginning and end of the mind speaking. Till I can figure these damned italics out. Anyways, back to our little adventure! Yet again I go into the most pointless of things, I don't own Star Trek or anything like that, that also including the little tidbits of video games and TV shows put in, except I own the original characters I of course make up, Susan, Shadow, Jewel, Cait, and Jackson. IF ANYONE BUT ME AND MY DOG USE THEM THEN YOUR FINGERS WILL BURN! :b) Oh and before I forget, im going to give you a little visual aid for Susan. I based her character off my imagination, but her physical features came from a picture I saw. A very pretty picture indeed! The picture is the main icon of a site, im not advertising the site, the site is not mine, its okay for me to put this address up. This is what Susan looks like, the picture of the women holding the dove. Here is the address, look and drool! http://nav.to/weatherwaxtp There you go! Now with that all said, lets get to the story!  
  
Oh, small update to this authors note. If ANY of you know how to put Italics in there story, or bolds, tell me! Because the mind speaking that Susan used with the others in Chapter 2, was all in Italics in word, but I just looked and realized they now look kinda funny without it! So please, tell me how to do it in a review or something! Or e-mail me! :b)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shadow looked up at the sky amidst all the chaos on the surface. He could see two small ships coming towards them very fast. Then one of the ships geered a sharp turn to the right. Shadow stared at the one heading to them and realized that he was the only person within a good 20 feet, there were only a few Zombies coming toward him, even so, it was a perfect landing spot. That's when he realized it, the shuttle was coming straight towards him!  
  
Shadow turned and ran past the Zombies that were still dragging there bodies towards him. He was passing a small metal storage house when he heard the slamming into the ground, he turned to the left and jumped. Placing both his feet on the wall and using his Elven ability's he ran standing sideways on the wall, he turned his head and looked at the now stopped shuttle that was covered in dirt. He also looked at the gaping pilot and his uniform, through the pilots outfit and the men that were pouring out of the back of the shuttle he was able to distinguish them apart of the ships crew, and not his foe.  
  
Shadow jumped of the wall and side kicked a Zombie in its head which resounded with a quick snapping of the neck, leaving it dead. Shadow turned his head back to the shuttle to see men and women holding phaser rifles. The men and women moved out across the area and even more phaser fire shot out as they yelled and motioned for everyone to come to the shuttle. Zombies and monsters were falling down everywhere, the majority of them were Zombies so they of course did not actually get killed. But they were tossed back as before giving the men and women enough time to get out of the area.  
  
Shadow felt eyes on his back. He turned around, and there he was. The man everyone respected. The captain.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean Luc turned his weapon and fired on every creature in his sight. Zombies fell down and he even shot one Centurian demon dead. He however yelled retreat at the top of his lungs. He looked about, the other shuttle should be coming soon. The other security team was the smallest, that was also what worried him the most.  
  
Then he turned, and saw him. The black clothing outlining his blue head, his muscles seemed to ripple through his clothing. And then he turned, and stared back at him. There eyes met for a few split seconds. And then something seemed to move at him. A Zombied women staggered toward Shadow and nearly sunk her teeth in his right shoulder. His arm moved behind her and his body turned, he took her by the hair and yanked her forward which followed a snapping sound. She fell to the ground completely dead.  
  
Picard moved towards him, quickly. It only took a few seconds to cover the distance before them, on the way he shot another Zombie allowing a man to turn towards the shuttle and run. Before Picard could say anything to him he spoke, " Do you believe us now? "  
  
Picard didn't reply, he just looked around. At the blood on the ground, the burn marks. The mess. The chaos, and death. " Do you believe that its real. That what we talk about is true. Because it is, and if we aren't fighting together. You don't stand a chance. " Shadow continued.  
  
Picard stopped himself from saying yes. From saying that they had no idea what was happening. But the only thought that came into his head after that was that they could talk about this later. They needed to get out of here. " We can talk later! We need to go, NO- " Picard was cut off. He could hear something stomping. More like breaking. He turned and looked to the edge of the forest and Shadows head also snapped to that direction, he could see something moving. Something large. And he could hear yelling of some sort. No, not yelling, roaring. Something seemed to be tearing down the forest.  
  
Shadows face turned and with it Picards. His eyes were wide, he turned to his back and shouted out. " SUSAN! OGRES! "  
  
* * *  
  
Authors Note: I know, another short update. Im sorry, but what can I say! I needed to make the other "little" update to the whole story! Well I hope you enjoyed it so far, and as always I beg of you to review! And e- mail me if you see fit! :b) I hope you liked it! I'll be writing more soon, and this time I even hope I make it more than three pages!! Keep reading boys and girls! The best is yet to come!! You just wait for the sequel, that's when it all starts to happen.  
  
Phoenix The Rebirth 


	5. Chapter 5

Amasagie Chapter 5 By: Phoenix The Rebirth  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Time to begin again! ( First thing is first, if you want to read the disclaimer stuff, go back to chapter 1, 2, 3, or 4. I've said it enough times to make it clear! Enjoy you all! Blessed Be!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Susan turned as she heard Shadow yell to her. She saw the trees falling down, she heard the yell and cry's. And that's when she touched into it. Fully. The blackness filled up her eyes, pushing away the blue and white and leaving the color that all colors come from. Black. The color of the source of all magick. This showed her true powers, this showed that she was Charmed. Blessed by the Gods with magickally immense power, allowing her to touch the source of all magick. That which made all life possible, allowing her to fight versus evil as if she was indestructible. Allowing the humans, Witches, Druids, and knights all a standing chance against the Source of All Evil. She was one of the most powerful people in her world.  
  
Shadow saw this, Elves have keen eyes and he noticed this. He noticed what she was, why she was more powerful than any Witch he ever saw. Any Witch except Mrs. Cackles. You see, its very simple. There can only be one Charmed one a time. And when that Charmed one dies, his/her powers move to the nearest person, if a person has not been ritually chosen that is. So, two at one time were impossible. Except, if the rumors were true. The Time Wars, with Drasla. The only Witch who ever misused the Charmed powers for evil. Rumor has it that when she died in front of the time portal, her powers split into two. That's the funny thing about Time Magick. Its unpredictable, it can do funny things. Split someone into two. Stuff like that. But if her powers split in two.. One went back to her time, and that Charmed power line carried onto Cackles. But. If it did split into two. Then. Someone could have gotten the others powers. Mrs. Cackles surely would keep that person under her wing. But. That was it! That's how she had much so much power. The rumors were true, there were two Charmed ones. Mrs. Cackles, and Susan Westten.  
  
Susan concentrated. On the air. And then the clouds pillowed out in the sky like a rolling carpet. The thunder boomed about and there was even a few flashed of lighting. Then the tree line broke apart. And two huge beasts came out. They were tall, about the height of a library. They seemed to have leather like overalls on them, along with two huge massive clubs each. There skin was a palish-yellow, and they roared, or screamed as they came at the only living people on the ground. Before anyone could raise a phaser to fire lightning came down. It slammed into the leading Ogre's head, causing it to scream and totter as it fell. The wind was now howling, loudly. Susan's hair zipped about her face due to the breeze, almost as if it was trying to strangle her enemies. With a few words she brought another lightning bolt down upon the last bewildered Ogre. It screamed and flailed as it lurched towards the ground, falling down on a building and Zombie. The impact shook the ground and caused a few of the Zombies to fall down and almost every unprepared Starfleet officer. The men and women who still remained on the ground ran past her with there weapons, straight to the shuttle. Which they all ran into. Until it was full. There were still about a dozen or so standing out defending it from oncoming Zombies and a few demons.  
  
Susan could sense a problem. She however, turned her attention back to the remaining undead. She was going to obliterate every soulless thing in her site.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Picard ran inside the shuttle, up to the two pilots. " What the hell is wrong?! " He demanded of them.  
  
The man turned to him, " Captain. The second shuttle was suppose to come back with all those people from the other town, there not responding our hails and that shuttle was suppose to the hold the people we couldn't! Its to much weight Captain, we won't be able to get off the ground! "  
  
Picard cursed in frustration, " Can we hail the Enterprise? "  
  
The other man turned to him in despair, " We can only give a signal so far Captain. We can't break this energy, whatever the hell it is! " He then turned back to his controls and moved his hands frantically over the buttons in a hysterical attempt to get a message through.  
  
Beverly walked up and put a hand on the shoulder of the man that was trying to send a message, " Calm down. " She said coolly. " Your acting hysterical, just keep a cool head and im sure you can get a signal out. "  
  
Beverly turned to Picard, and her facial expression showed fear. She had seen the readings on the mans post. It didn't look like they were going to get anything out. And then it hit Picard, he had an idea! He turned and ran out of the shuttle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shadow tossed a Zombie to the ground and jumped back as a security officer fired a phaser at it, and nearly hit him. " Aim for there necks, head, and spine! " He shouted to them. " Duck! " Someone yelled at him. Shadow hit the ground and looked up to see a ball of red light shoot over him and slam into a Zombies head, knocking it dead. Shadow was then helped up off the ground by the white one, the very white one that was named Data. The robot.  
  
Shadow looked into Data artificial eyes, Data responded to his gaze with a simple question. " They really are Zombies? " Data cocked his head just a bit as Shadow nodded. " To the shuttle. " Was his next response. He and Shadow turned towards the shuttle and made way. During there run Shadow turned his head around and saw the Captain near Susan, he was talking to her about something. Shadow wondered what. But the only other thought besides that when he turned his head away was about her beauty.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Susan turned to Picard as he ran up. " What do you want!? " She shouted at him with a roll of her eyes. The last thing she needed was some old senile man in command of a lot of people to start scolding her or something.  
  
" We can't get all these people out of here. There's some sort o- " He stopped talking when he turned to his right and fired a high powered phaser blast at a zombie, tossing the dead man on his back. He quickly turned back to her, " There is some sort of energy clouding this area. We can't get out because there are two many people. Can you do something about it? " He said as he looked about at any other oncoming creatures.  
  
Susan stared at him for a moment, turned her head up to the sky and seemed to think for a second. Then realization crossed her face. And she cleared the sky.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Authors Note: Here we are again at the end of a chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this and as always I ask every person who reads this to give a review as it gives me inspiration.  
  
Expect more to come! Blessed Be!! 


End file.
